Potato Pallet (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 A Potato Pallet is a type of available in Farming Simulator 17. It cannot be bought at the store; It can only be manufactured by filling a with , and enabling its "Create Pallets" feature. The Pallet Packer will then create an empty Potato Pallet, and begin to fill it with its cargo until it contains 2,000 Liters of Potatoes. This is an effective way to store and handle Potatoes. Manufacture A Potato Pallet cannot be bought anywhere in the game. The only way to acquire a Potato Pallet is to manufacture it, using a that is filled with . Once the Pallet Packer is filled with any amount of Potatoes, enabling the "Create Pallets" function will cause the machine to create a single empty Potato Pallet. This Pallet initially contains 0 Liters of Potatoes, but the Pallet Packer will immediately begin dumping Potatoes into the Pallet, filling it slowly until it reaches 2,000 Liters (or the Pallet Packer runs out of Potatoes). Only a Pallet Packer can fill a Potato Pallet. and will refuse to fill the pallet. The Pallet Packer constantly looks for any Potato Pallets underneath the exit point of its built-in conveyor belt; If it finds one that is not full, it will begin filling it. The only way to stop filling before the Potato Pallet becomes full is to pull the pallet (or the Packer) away. Remember to disable the Pallet Packer's "Create Pallets" option once you are done creating the Potato Pallets you need. Otherwise, the Pallet Packer will create a new pallet each time it finds free room underneath its conveyor belt. Usage Potato Pallets have the same use as loose : They can be sold at certain or dumped into silos, they can be loaded into your in order to sow new Potato fields, or dumped into the at the to feed the pigs. To sell a Potato Pallet, it is often enough to just take it to the Sale Point. As long as the Pallet is not too far off the ground, it will trigger the sale point and its contents will be poured into it, and immediately sold for the current market price of Potatoes. If the Potato Pallet is not sold automatically, try lowering it closer to the ground. Pouring Potatoes into a Train Station silo works the same way as with Sale Points above - except the Potatoes are not sold, but rather put into storage in that specific silo. Potato Sowing Machines can refill directly from the Pallet when in they are close proximity to it. They can also be filled from the air with the Potato Pallet. To unload Potatoes into the Pig's Feeding Trough, the Pallet must be lifted by a and held a short distance above the trough itself, which will cause the Potatoes to pour out of the Pallet and into the trough ("Filling from the Air"). A Loader is not absolutely necessary; You might be able to push the Pallet on top of the feeding trough in some other way, and it will pour out all the same - but a Loader is the best method. Transportation Potato Pallets are smaller than standard-sized Pallets, but not by much. Without any stacking, 2-3 can normally fit in a , and 12-16 can fit on a , depending on how they are arranged. Potato Pallets are some of the heaviest pallets in the game. Transporting them in large quantities is risky. Drive carefully when carrying a large number of them together. Dismantling Although there is only one method to create Potato Pallets, there are multiple ways to dismantle them back into loose materials. The usefulness of dismantling Potato Pallets is questionable, since the Potatoes were probably already in loose form when they were acquired, and the Pallets can be used for any purpose in place of loose Potatoes. Before dismantling a Potato Pallet, ask yourself whether there's a good reason to do so. The most straightforward way is to load the Pallets into a , using either the Direct Refill or Air Filling methods. The Tipper can then dump the Potatoes out in loose form. Another way is to unload the potatoes at a , where a large quantity of them can be stored indefinitely without taking any space. A or Tipper can then be brought to the station to take the potatoes away. Potato Pallets can also be dumped onto a with the Air Filling method. You may not even need to lift the Pallet over the belt - just place the it next to the Conveyor, and the contents will be automatically pulled onto the belt. Finally, it is always possible to dump the Potatoes back into a Pallet Packer. In fact, Pallet Packers will automatically pull Potatoes from any Pallet that is immediately adjacent to either side of the Pallet Packer's main tank. You do not need to press any button - this happens automatically. Be warned: as of version 1.4.4, this can cause the Pallet Packer to cease functioning. It will no longer create any more Pallets, and will not be able to dump its own cargo out! Use this feature at your own risk. To avoid this problem, keep Pallets away from any Pallet Packer once they've been filled, and dismantle them in one of the other ways listed above before trying to put their contents back into a packer. Specifications *'Source:' (loaded with and set to "Enable Create Pallets" ). *'Cargo Type:' *'Capacity:' 2,000 Liters *'Dimensions:' :*'Width:' 1.4 meters :*'Length:' 1.0 meters :*'Height:' 0.9 meters *'Mass (full):' 1,143 kg Gallery